MY HORNY SELF
by 143csi4ever
Summary: What is going inside Catherine's mind as she drives to meet up with Sara for the weekend. C/S pairing. Don't like don't read.


**My Horny Self  
**

disclaimer: I own nothing of CBS/CSI or whatever that's remotely close to that. I just like having fun with the ladies...

Not sleeping well has lost it's perks.

...as always yours, 1.4.3.B.

* * *

The thoughts that are swirling in my head is making me...okay, I have to admit: horny.

I'm cursing under my breath trying to stay within the speed limit. But driving through a residential area at 30mph at six in the evening with not a soul in sight is making my foot heavy on the gas pedal. Another option is to turn on the siren lights and zoom through the streets. I'm thinking about this because the thought of me getting Sara naked is already a cause for an emergency. Problem is, they set up this new GPS system that when you turn the siren on it registers back at the department and police back up would be on my tail within minutes. That would shock the socks off Sara with patrol cars parked in front of her apartment building and me thanking the officers for helping me get to my girlfriend safe and sound, all in the name of getting laid.

I really cannot mess this up not when I've been planning this for weeks. It was a bit tricky but I was able to pull it off. First I got in touch with Nicky and Greg switching a few nights with them so I could have three days off in a row to have hot, sweaty sex with my girlfriend. This left them agreeing and grinning like idiots. I wonder what goes on in their heads when they picture two women making out? Maybe the same thing I think of when I picture Sara naked under me. Gets me wet between the thighs! I have also sworn them into secrecy to act normal around her. Especially Greg, telling him to stop picturing us naked together and promising to supply him with one tiny detail when we come back next Tuesday.

My next target was Gil, after all he still is my supervisor and closest friend. He reasoned without the two of us three days in a row on a weekend will leave them short handed. I left him with his mouth hanging open when I told him I needed the time to fuck Sara's brains out without having to worry about our beepers going off while I'm going down on her. I knew that picture stuck in his head because the next night he would turn red whenever he saw me. At least he granted my time off.

That was a month ago.

Since we work opposites, I asked Sara if she could watch Lindsey on her weekend off giving the excuse my sister Nancy will be out of town. She of course readily agreed. She caters to Lindsey. They have this different language when I'm around. Whenever I try hear what they're talking about they suddenly become silent and nod at each other like bobble heads on a dash board till I give up and walk away. I'm happy Lindsey and Sara get along so well. I remember months back when I mentioned to her about the possibility of me dating a woman. Her response was, "It's hard to find someone who can actually stand you, Mom. Somehow Sara does. And she's way cool." She was so excited when I brought Sara home for dinner the next night. I felt like I was in seventh heaven! From then on, Sara has been a fixture in our home. She helps with Lindsey's assignments and projects, even got her interested in math. A subject I'm contented to stay away from. As long as I see a sale sign and got my calculator, I'm good.

Sara and I have been flirting around each other for three months. The little innuendos at work, stealing glances, suggestive comments here and there, the accidental touching...I finally couldn't stand it anymore, someone had to make the first move. So one night, I cornered her in the locker room, pushed her up against the wall, kissed and groped her senseless. We ended up in one of the shower stalls with our pants down and tops on the floor, sweating like we just took a shower.

And now I am proud to say we've been dating for six months!

It wasn't easy at first. We've had our share of arguments along the way. Even as co workers it was never smooth sailing. We're practically famous for our shouting matches, the difference in opinions and our constant butting of heads. Sara makes me respect her, want her, crave her, lover her, kiss her senseless and strangle her all at the same time in a span of five seconds. But the best part, now that we're together is the making up. The moment she marches in my office, locks the door behind her and closes the blinds I know what's going to happen. Being her superior doesn't mean she's always going to be under me, if you know what I mean.

So far this evening everything is going as planned. I know Sara has mentioned of renting High School Musical, something about a Zack making Lindsey all gooey and mushy. Heard about it, never watched it. As long as she is not with a real live boy I'm fine. Sara thinks I will be dropping Lindsey off at her apartment before I go to work. Little does she know the things I'm planning to do to her. A whole weekend off. Ah, the things we can do naked.

And here I am driving to her place. The closer I get, the dirtier my thoughts become. All I can picture is a naked Sara spread out waiting for me to devour her. I can feel the yummy in my tummy. Will her hands be tied to the bedpost? Should I use hand cuffs? On her back? Her side? Sitting? Bending? Standing? Moaning, groaning or panting? A little whimper perhaps? Should I make her scream my name when she cums? Hmmmm...I still have to decide. What to do, what to do.

Ahhh...me and my horny thoughts.


End file.
